walkingwithfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kabilan29
Welcome Hi, welcome to Walking With Wikis! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Black rhino ranger page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) You're an admin? Wow that is awesome! Can I be an admin on the Walking With and Prehistoric Park Wikias too? :) ZEM talk to me! 20:47, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much! I don't yet have time to edit everyday, because my laptop screen is broke and will be repaired soon. (Hopefully tomorrow!) Then I will sign in and try to edit alot. :) I have made 1 edit on Prehistoric Park, and plan on doing more soon! :D ZEM talk to me! 01:28, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Improving this wiki... I have some ideas... 1. I think that we should have only one page for Primeval and one page for Prehistoric Park on this wiki, because they have their own wikis... We should advertise the other wikis and link to them. 2. We should eliminate fan art. 3. We need to eliminate all non-Walking With... stuff on the wiki. If you agree with all of this, I will get it done! :) I also plan on uploading tons of high quality screenshots! ZEM talk to me! 21:24, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Great work! Thanks man! ZEM talk to me! 15:54, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:I am going to lock the front page... Sure, that doesn't bother me. Are you gonna lock it so just admins can edit, or just so unregistered users can't? ZEM talk to me! 00:40, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:I think we should delete Primeval and Prehistoric Park? I agree, and that is what I had begun work on when I became an admin, but what I am wondering is, should we keep the Prehistoric Park and Primeval articles, with a little blurb stating that they are spin-offs of the Walking With... Series and they can be found on their own wikis, and give a link? We could also put links to the other two wikis on the main page. What do you think? ZEM talk to me! 17:28, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I think that this sounds rather workable. And you? Bacner 19:50, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Do you think we should remove all the non-walking with pages? Yeah, it sounds like something we should try. So, let's follow your suggestion and see what happens. Bacner 13:01, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: New Appearance Yeah, I admit, I liked the old look better - it was simpler to navigate, if anything. Bacner 13:10, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Adminship Yes, unfortunately, I am far too busy to be an admin here anymore. Can you please remove my Prehistoric Park Wiki adminship as well? Thanks. ZEM talk to me! 16:50, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi Hey, Kabilan! Glad to see that you're back. Sure, I'll try to remember to add "Walking with" Wikia tags from now on. Cheers! Bacner 20:36, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey I don't know, I admit. I believe the official policy was to keep the two Wikis separate. If you think that the Prehistoric Park image should be removed, then go for it. Bacner 11:40, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Off-topic: the new Primeval season Hey, Kabilan! What do you think of the new Primeval season? So far Wikipedia and the official site aren't very informative, are they? Still, from what I was able to deduce from the other sources, it is going to be a winner. Cheers. Bacner 21:57, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm. I guess that makes sense. Apparently Watch isn't as user-friendly as ''ITV ''was, eh? Bacner 13:21, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi Glad to hear from you, Kabilan, and I guess I can try, if you think that it's a good idea. Bacner 20:30, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Well, thanks! I'm not sure where I'll go from here, but - thanks. Bacner 13:20, June 1, 2011 (UTC) And thanks for the offer of help, too. Bacner 02:39, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: retiring I'm sorry to hear this. You will be missed.Bacner (talk) 13:46, April 18, 2013 (UTC)